Christopher Johnson
after he and Reanna found a tunnel network}} was a member of the Terran Confederation Navy as a starfighter pilot who fought in the Terran-Kilrathi war. As leader of Black Knight Squadron, he helped establish diplomatic relations with the Cornerian Federation and fought in many battles against the Kilrathi Empire. He, along with the rest of the Black Knights, later fought in the Battle af Akates alongside various other individuals he would get to know. Fate would eventually change the young Terran and draw her into another Battle. Physical description For the most part, Christopher Johnson was an average male human until he and his fellow Terrans were pulled into a pocket dimension. He had been changed several times, until a few years later, he was locked as a female... who preferred having red hair. Before the TG, Chris often wore his blue Confed flight jacket with a holster on his hip. After the TG and leading up to The Battle, Chris was often seen wearing a blue set of N7 armor with various weapons, including a lightsaber that belonged to longtime friend Jaden Korr. As a male, Chris had Blonde hair. As a female, she preferred to color her hair red. Biography Early life Born on Earth during the early stages of the Terran-Kilrathi War, Chris grew up hearing stories and news reports about the fighting raging across sectors. Other than that, he lead a normal childhood. Career Pre-Dawnbreaker As soon as he was able to, Chris joined Confed, going to the Academy to become a pilot. While there, he earned the callsign "Rattler" because of one of his preferred tactics in the simulator, appearing where he was least expected and striking. After graduating, Chris fought in several battles across Vega Sector until he was assigned to the Bengal class carrier TCS Excalibur, as the leader of Black Knight Squadron. He was also appointed as Wing Commander for the carrier's Delta Wing. During a patrol, Chris and fellow pilot Reanna "Mags" Wilkins discovered a Kilrathi battlegroup. Knowing they didn't stand a chance, the pair made for the local Jump Point. This event led to Chris being sent to the Lylat System, and into a First Contact situation with the Cornerians. After three months with a local Mercenary team known as Star Fox, Chris helped the team fight off an invasion and managed to bring the team back to Vega Sector to work alongside the Excalibur in the final battle against a powerful enemy. Shortly after that, official First Contact and Diplomatic Relations were established between Corneria and the Confederation. Dawnbreaker After the battle, the TCS Excalibur was chosen to join a task force with a mission to strike the Kilrathi homeworld of Kilrah directly, using a previously uncharted Jump Point. Instead of arriving in the Kilrah System, the Task Force found itself in the middle of a skirmish between two powerful factions in the Akates System, outside their own galaxy. Eventually pulled into a Fate of the Universe situation the Task Force formed an alliance of necessity, combining their forces to beat back a powerful, unknown threat. One thing Chris got out of that was the right to claim he threatened to punch two leaders if they continued to put their own differences ahead of everything else. At some point after Akates, Chris was effectively marooned in a pocket dimension and subjected to various situations, one of which would change his life forever. Transformation A few years before The Battle, Chris was turned into a woman. Although aggrivated by it on many occasions, she rolled with the punches. She was captured by a hostile faction intent on claiming her F-44 Rapier II. The only thing that they succeeded in doing was inadvertantly giving Chris Amnesia. For half a year, Chris didn't even remember her name and went by the name Raine. At this point, a war broke out between the hostile faction and another, the Corpathian Empire. She was able to regain her memories after half a year, and tried to stay out of the war. For the most part, she succeeded, until she was captured by Corpathian forces and imprisoned in a POW camp. She was able to escape, however... she left that camp with more than a few scars from her time there. She was pregnant. The year of The Battle saw a major change in Chris. She became a Freelancer after meeting up with James Vega and acquiring a set of Systems Alliance N7 Armor and gear. She had also dyed her hair red and insisted on keeping it that color. Her friends never even knew she had a daughter she was protecting while she was fighting. It was also during this year that Chris met Angel Grace and her mother Solundi. It was also during this year that she fully accepted who she was, changing her name to Krystal and even claiming Jaden Korr's lightsaber for her own, as the blonde Jedi had been missing for years. She also met Adrian Joyce and found herself falling for him, which was pretty awkward for her considering her origins. She was also blindsided by the arrival of two individuals from the same time period as Angel, who eventually identified themselves as Alexandria and Jennifer Johnson, her daughters. Alexa was in fact the same person as her currently young child that Krystal was protecting grown up. After The Battle Krystal actually persued a career in Modeling as well as her Freelancer work, mostly saying that it was the opprotunities to handle military grade equipment that kept her in the modeling gig as she had "more brains than boobs". She eventaully married, had another daughter and a son, and lived out her life. Personality and traits As both a male and female, Chris was a determined individual who believed that one should take any opprotunity to relax, as you would never know when a scramble alarm would sound. There was also pent up frustration from him/her being constantly berated by others who were unfamiliar with or did not care about what he/she had been through in the Terran-Kilrathi War. Even after falling to the Dark Side for a while, Chris couldn't be described as Evil. Relationships Angel Grace Although they didn't know each other long, Krystal and Angel became friends. Angel, however, never met her before she was permanently TG'd and knew Krystal only as a woman. The Anima would sometimes make Krystal feel awkward with information about her from an alternate future. The primary source of amusement was Krystal's future Modeling career, something which the former pilot objected to profusely... until she actually checked it out and found not only a whole slew of Military equipment... but an old friend of her's, an F-44 Rapier II. Adrian Joyce Krystal first met Adrian during a siege of a fort, where the medic was helping with injured. Over time, Krystal noticed that she became a bit awkward around him until she finally admitted she was falling for him. Things remained awkward for her and became worse when someone revealed the truth about her past, which caused the redhead to verbally rip the offender a new one. Ty Havox Ty Havox and Chris Johnson had always had a bit of a shaky relationship as one was a Mercenary and the other was career military. However, the two were generally on good terms, even working together against some enemies and sharing in some of the same awkward situations. The Assailant The mysterious armored individual known only as The Assailant has been a bit of a mystery to Chris ever since they first met in Akates. Although he did shoot Chris on one occasion, they have generally been on friendly terms until The Battle, when Chris learend something startling about The Assailant's origins. Powers and abilities }} Being Half Pilgrim, Chris had what some called a Flawless Sense of Direction, the innate ability to navigate any Jump in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was later discovered that it was a manifestation of The Force, indicating that he had a latent Force Sensitivity. In the leadup to The Battle, Chris was drawn to a Holocron, which unlocked her potential. Talents and skills }} Being a Combat Pilot, Chris was skilled at arial/space combat. As he was also military, Chris was also skilled at self defense with various weapons ranging from a combat knife to a rifle, and even learned how to wield a lightsaber. Behind the scenes Lt. Cmdr. Christoper "Rattler" Johnson made his first appearance in the fanfiction story Dark Invasion, a Star Fox/Wing Commander crossover. The decision to TG him in Dawnbreaker Tavern stemmed from a bit of defense from another member's... aggressive advances... and the fact that it was rather fun to see how a guy turned girl handled things. Appearances *Dark Invasion *Dawnbreaker Episode II: Shattered Worlds *Dawnbreaker: The Tavern *Dawnbreaker: Legacies See also External Links Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dawnbreaker Category:Dawnbreaker Characters